My little brother
by Gravifan
Summary: Eiri Yuki finds out that Shuichi has a "little" brother and goes with Shuichi to visit him.
1. The letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation**

* * *

Chapter 1: The letter

"Yukiiiiiii, Yukiiiiiiii!" Shuichi yelled in the apartment. "Wake up Yuki and look at what I got." Shuichi said while shaking Yuki.

"Shut-up brat." growled Yuki. "I'm still sleeping."

"But Yukiiiii!" whined Shuichi, but Yuki didn't move. "Fine! I'll call Hiro." Yuki could here Shuichi dialing Hiro's number. There was a short pause as Shuichi waited for Hiro to answer. "Hello Hiro, you'll never guess who wrote me….. not another fan…..not my grandmother…..aaaaaaaahhh I'll just tell you... my brother!!" screamed Shuichi. "Yeah I know he invited us to his summer home in England." Shuichi said he left the room. Yuki was awake now. He had never met Shuichi's brother. He had met his mom, dad and sister but not his brother. "Alright Hiro, you'll tell everyone to meet at NG studious in fifteen minutes. Bye." Shuichi said hanging up the phone. "So are you awake now?" Shuichi asked kissing Yuki on the cheek. Yuki rose from under the covers and stared at Shuichi.

"Your brother wrote to you did he?" Shuichi nodded and smiled.

"He wants to meet everyone mainly you." said Shuichi as he was handing Yuki the letter and watching him read it. The envelope was addressed to Shuichi Shindou from Eric Shindou in England. Yuki took the letter; to his surprise the handwriting was neat, readable and well decent. The very opposite of Shuichi's handwriting. His handwriting seemed like an alien wrote it. Yuki remembered one time Shuichi wrote to him to tell him they were through. Yuki could not read it so after an hour he gave up. Shuichi came home a few minutes later screaming "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yuki didn't have the slightest clue what he was sorry about and just said "You better be" and left it at that. Yuki began to read the letter from Shuichi's brother:

_Dear Oniichan,_

_How are you? It's been while: two years to be exact. I'm still settled in England. I would like you and your friends to come to spend the summer with me. I would very much to meet Mr. Eiri Yuki._

Yuki stop to go in the Kitchen for a cup of coffee. He sat down in one of the chairs and continued to read the letter:

_Well, I've learned a lot about your band and I'm impressed with your hard work. I look forward to your stay. Tell Hiro I said Hi ok? I'll be seeing you soon. Keep up the good work._

_Sincerely your little bro,_

_Eric_

At that moment Yuki spit out a mouth full of coffee and read it over "Sincerely your little bro, Eric." He had not been imagining it. The letter said little bro. How can it be that Shuichi is the second oldest in the Shindou Family?

He is so short and dumb. Yuki thought he was the youngest. If he was the youngest then there would be some excuse. Now that he learned that Shuichi's the oldest, what possible reason could there be for his behavior. 15 minutes after Yuki got dressed; Shuichi and he were now at NG studios. There was Tohma, Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Ryuichi and Tatsuha. "Hi everyone." Shuichi said running inside the room.

"Shuuuuuu-chaaaaaan." Ryuichi sung running to hug Shuichi but K got in the way. Pointing his gun at Shuichi he said "What is the meaning of this Shu-chan?"

"Well you see my younger brother wrote a letter inviting us to stay with him in England for the summer." K fired a warning shot.

"Don't lie we all know your too dumb to have a little brother." everyone nodded except Hiro.

"You guys are so mean." Shuichi whined. Hiro stepped up in front of Shuichi.

"He's not lying." Hiro stated. "He really does have a younger brother." everyone gasped.

"Hey don't act so surprised." Shuichi yelled. After explaining everything to everyone they agreed to meet tomorrow at the airport at dawn. On the way home Shuichi was going on about this next song but Yuki was not listening. He was thinking about why Shuichi never mentioned his brother. Maybe he and his brother had a bad history or it's his brother from another mother. Yuki decided to ask "Shuichi how come you never talked about your brother?"

There was a pause "You never asked." Shuichi said.

"WHAT?!"

"Well you're always saying 'Leave me alone brat, shut up brat or don't tell me unless I ask…. brat" Shuichi added. "So I didn't."

Yuki was clearly annoyed. Not just at that he was worried for nothing but at the stupid voice Shuichi used as him. He didn't sound as nearly as how Shuichi made him. Yuki stopped the car and pushed Shuichi out. As he drove off you could hear Shuichi yelling "Yuki your mean!" The next morning Yuki got up 5 minutes before dawn and got dressed. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and blue dress pants. He walked in the living room to find Shuichi. He was watching TV wearing an orange t-shirt and black cargo shorts. "So did you have fun walking home?" Yuki asked while grabbing his suitcase, his car keys and jacket.

"No I didn't jerk." Shuichi said grabbing his jacket and suitcase while heading for the door. They put their suitcases in the car and headed to the Tokyo Airport. They reached the airport at dawn. Everyone was waiting quietly.

"Hey you guys. I'm surprised that you're so quiet." Shuichi said.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Well I just thought you guys would be betting on if my brother is taller than me."

"But we did. Everyone betted that he was taller. Even Ryuichi and that's not really a bet." said Fugisaki.

"Sakuma-san you betted against me?" Shuichi asked teary eyed.

"I'm sorry shu-chan. Kumagoro made Ryuichi do it." he said waving the pink bunny in the air. Everyone was wearing something casual. Hiro had on a red t-shirt with blue jeans, Tohma had on a yellow long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, and K had on the usual a white dress shirt with gun and holster black tie and pants. Fujisaki had on a green long sleeve shirt and pants, Tatsuha was wearing a cream colored button down shirt with blue jeans, and Ryuichi had on a blue-green dress shirt with black pants.

Once they boarded the plane, everyone took their seats. "So Shindou-san how old is your brother?" asked Tohma.

"Well he is two years younger than me so he is 17."

"Why does he live in England?" asked Tatsuha.

"Well he was always the independent type. He wanted to support himself so he got a job as an intern. After about a year he moved to England where he works at a music company called Virtual Studios."

"I've heard about V. S." said Tatsuha. "They say it produces many of England's greatest talent."

"Really; Tohma surely you have heard of it?" asked Fujisaki. Tohma nodded.

"They have some amazing talent."

"Shu-chan is your brother anything like you?" asked Ryuichi.

"What do you mean Sakuma-san?"

"He's asking if he's smart." Yuki said while looking out the window. Shuichi pouted but answered.

"Well Eric is average. He wasn't exactly a straight A student. He got mostly B's in his classes." After about an hour everyone was asleep.

"Everyone we're landing in a few minutes. Thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines." Said a flight attendant. 15 minutes later they had landed and were now gathering their lugged in the waiting area looking around. Shuichi pointed in the direction of a boy standing at about 5 foot 4". He had black hair that stopped 1inch above his shoulder. His eyes were navy blue and he had on a mint green dress shirt and black pants. Also he was holding a sign that said "Shindou" on the front. Shuichi flung himself at the boy hugging him. The boy hugged him in return.

"Oniichan." Said the boy releasing Shuichi. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"I want you to meet my friends. This is my boss Tohma Seguchi, my manager K Winchester. This is my friend Ryuichi Sakuma, and this is my boyfriend Eiri Yuki with his brother Tatsuha Uesugi. You know Hiro." As he said this Hiro walked up and hugged Shuichi's brother that hugged back.

"It's good to see you Hiro-kun."

"Everyone this is my brother Eric."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

"Shuichi told us you work at V. S." said Tatsuha.

"Yes I do."

"What exactly do you do?" asked Fujisaki.

"Well I do a lot of things like photographing, recording, managing, booking. Basically everything."

"Enough about me. We should get going. After we drop off your things I'll give you a tour of Virtual Studios." When they got outside they put their things in the back of Eric's truck and headed to the summer home. The summer home had 5 floors, 60 bedrooms, 20 bathrooms and 3 kitchens. When everyone was settled they went back to the truck and headed to V. S.

"So E-chan you like living in England?" asked Ryuichi.

"Sure do; I've met a lot of nice people who are like family to me."

"So did you meet anyone special yet Eric-kouhai?" Shuichi asked elbowing his brother. This caused him to blush.

"N-No! Well no, well not exactly anyway." Eric said still red in the face. "You see I work with him."

"So do you like him?" asked Tatsuha joining Shuichi in teasing his brother. "What is his name? Is he hot? Does he know you like him?" Tatsuha and Shuichi continued to integrate him.

"His name is Reiichi Daiskue and he's the lead singer of the band I'm working with called "Illusion."

"So you like him?" asked Hiro joining in the fun. Eric nodded.

"Alright! Operation: Help Eric win his love is a go." Shuichi said to Hiro, Tatsuha and now K who nodded. Ryuichi was oblivious to what was going on. Yuki, Tohma and Fujisaki just felt sorry for the boy who's love life was about to be ruined by the peanut gallery. They arrived at V. S. and to say it was huge was an understatement. It looked like a sky scrapper. The gang got out of the truck and stared for a few minutes. After that they entered.

"So Oniichan what do you mean operation Help Eric win his love?"

"It means we're going to help you win Reiichi-san's heart." said Hiro, Tatsuha, Shuichi, K and now Ryuichi.

"W-w-w-what!! Y-y-you can't." stuttered Eric.

"We can and we will." Said K pointing a gun at Eric. He nodded.

"May God have mercy on your soul." said Fujisaki. Tohma and Yuki nodded in agreement. As they kept walking they saw two men walking their way.

"Eiki, Kazuki!" Eric yelled. The two men walked over. "Everyone this is Eiki Masami." Eric pointed to the one with the dark brown shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. He was at least 6 inches taller than Eric. He was wearing a black t-shirt with light blue jeans.

"This is Kazuki Azumi." Eric pointed to the other man with short light blue hair with caramel colored eyes. He was the same height as Eric and was wearing a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Sup everyone." Eiki said with a light accent.

"Hello." Kazuki said with a light accent as well.

"Eiki, Kazuki this is Hiro, Tohma, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Fujisaki, K, Yuki and my brother Shuichi." said Eric introducing each one.

"Hi." everyone said.

"So do you guys work here?" Tohma asked. Eiki and Kazuki nodded.

"They are the members of Illusion." Eric said. "Eiki's the base and Kazuki's the drum and keybord player. Where is Reiichi?"

"Oh he is in the band room getting his bag. We were just on our way to fine you. We got tired of waiting. But, you're here now so I guess we can get to practice." Eiki said.. As Eric was about to explain why he was late the gang saw a man coming down the hall.

"Hey you guys!" he yelled "You found him." The man had a thick English accent. As he came closer everyone was stunned. The man had light jade eyes with long mid-night black hair that was in a braid. It came to his hip. He was wearing a white turtle neck with tight black jeans.

"Reiichi these are Eric's friends and this is his brother. The reason he was late was because he had to go pick them up at the airport." said Eiki.

"I see; Hi everyone I'm Reiichi the lead singer of Illusion.."

"So you're showing them around?" asked Kazuki. Eric nodded.

"Ok we'll help." said Eiki.

"N-no you don't have to." said Eric.

"We want to right Reiichi?" asked Eiki. Reiichi nodded.

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Kazuki.

"Some place with ice cream!!" yelled Shuichi and Ryuichi.

"Ok ice cream it is." Reiichi said. They headed towards an ice cream stand.


	2. Going Shirtless

Chapter 2: Going shirtless

He's out of your league" they all said in unison.

"You think so" asked Eric. they nodded; Eric sighed.

"Don't worry." said Shuichi "Well help ya."

"Yeah, you'll be a couple in no time." said Tatsuha, putting his arm around Eric's neck.

They continued to walk until they came to a small ice cream stand. Inside was a man with short blue hair and forest green eyes. He had a lip ring and his right ear was pierced twice. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said "BITE ME" in big blue letters and faded blue jeans. He was also wearing a pink apron. They all walked over to the stand when Eiki started to laugh.

"Man... Kano you in an ice cream stand. I-I can't believe it" Kazuki giggled.

"Hello Kano." He said.

Hey Kano. New job I see." said Reiichi trying not to laugh.

"Hey its not funny you guys. I needed this job." Kano explained

"Do you guys know each other?" asked Fugisaki.

"Yea. Everyone this is Kano Sajima, Him, Kazuki, Reiichi and I grew up together" said Eiki.

"Sup everyone." Kano said.

"UM CAN I HAVE ICE CREAM NOW!" scream Shuichi.

"Ok ok calm down Shu. Sorry Kano could we get some ice cream please." Eric said.

"Sure, what would you like?" asked Kano.

"I would like-" started Shuichi, but Eric interrupted.

"Shuichi, you can only have one thing" he said.

"Ok then, I'll take." Shuichi started again, but Eric interrupted again.

"And you can only have up to 3 scoops of ice cream."

"Oh come on. At least let me have four." begged Shuichi.

"Ok, but be careful" he nodded.

"Um are you guys sure that he's the older brother?" asked Eiki.

"that's what we were told." everyone said in unison as they looked at Hiro.

"Ok I'll have a ice cream cone with four scoops of strawberry ice cream please" said Shuichi.

"Coming right up." Kano said as he took a ice cream cone and placed four huge scoops of ice cream on it. He handed it to Shuichi. "Here you go pinky." he said.

"tha…hey who ya calling pinky." yelled Shuichi.

"Ok who's next?" Kano said ignoring Shuichi.

"Eiki and I want a chocolate cone." said Kazuki.

"Two chocolate cones ...next" Fugisaki ordered a caramel milk shake. Ryuichi ordered a banana spilt, Tatsuha ordered a cherry popsicle. Hiro, Yuki, K and Tohma decided to pass on ice cream. All that was left was Reiichi an Eric.

"Oh you can go ahead Reiichi. I'm having trouble deciding." said Eric.

"Me too. I'm trying to pick between mint chocolate chip and cookie dough." said Reiichi.

"Hey me too." said Eric. Eiki got a idea.

"Hey why don't one of you get mint chocolate chip and the other get cookie dough, then you guys share" he suggested.

"W-what" Eric blushed.

"I think that's a great idea. How about is Eric?" asked Reiichi.

"S-sure" Eric said.

"Ok, Kano I'll have a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone please."

"A-and I-I'll h-h-have a cookie dough ice cream c-c-cone please." Eric said his voice cracking at the end.

"Coming right up." Kano said serving the there ice cream. After everyone got their ice cream, they went to go sit at the picnic tables.

"So any one else think that giving Shuichi four scoops of ice cream was a bad idea." whispered Hiro to Fugisaki, Yuki, K, Tatsuha and Tahoma. They all nodded; anyone with a brain knew Shuichi plus a tower of ice cream equaled a **BAD IDEA.** Even now Shuichi was running around waving the ice cream like a flag.

"Hey brat stop, waving that a round like an idiot." said Yuki, but Shuichi didn't listen. "Um Eric, should we switch now?" asked Reiichi.

"U-uh yea" stuttered Eric as his face turn red as Reiichi and him switched ice cream cones. He watched Reiichi eat **HIS** ice cream as he felt his face turn even redder.

"Um Shindou -san I really think you should slow down." warned Tohma because Shuichi was now running around the table they were sitting at.

"Don't worry Tohma. I have perfect balance." Shuichi said, but as if someone wanted to prove him wrong, Shuichi and his ice cream went flying and landed on Reiichi **WHITE** turtle neck. Everyone gasped excepted for Yuki because he seen it coming. "R-R-Reiichi I am so sorry." Shuichi said "I'll clean it up right now"

"It's cool." said Reiichi grabbing the hem of his shit and pulling it over his head "See, all better." Reiichi smiled.

"I-I-I-I" Eric stuttered because Reiichi was now half naked in front of him.

"Oh-no, Reiichi has gone and done it. He's stripping in public." said Eiki with fake angst.

"What can I say. I like to live on the wild." said Reiichi said laughing.

"Reiichi a-a-are you gonna walk around like that?" asked Eric.

"And get fined for public indecency, no." said Reiichi.

"Well in your case Reiichi, they would let it slide." said Kazuki smiling. Reiichi reached for to his bag and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Jay, could you bring me a shirt from the house?... its a long story...ok we'll be at the studio ...k see ya there bye." He hung up the phone. "Hey you guys mind if we head back to the studio for a bit?"

"No problem, it was Shuichi's fault, so we can put our tour on hold." said Hiro.

"Oh come on. I said sorry." whined Shuichi. He paused, "Hey, do you think we could get a chance to here a song?"

"I don't know, you did spill ice cream all over me" said Reiichi smiling.

"Oh come on please, please, please." begged Shuichi.

"Of course" said Reiichi.

"YAY!!" screamed Shuichi as he danced around in circles. Everyone finished up their ice cream and headed back to V.S.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the studio, everyone was in the recording room waiting for Reiichi's shirt when, someone knocked at the door "come in." said Eric. The door opened and a older man with gray hair and kind light brown eyes walk in. He was carrying a purple t shirt.

"Hello Jay" said Reiichi walking over to the man. Jay handed him the purple t shirt and Reiichi put it on. "Thanks a lot. "Reiichi said smiling at the man

"Master Reiichi it is my duty to serve you" Jay said.

"I would like you to meet my new friends. They are Eric's guesses for the summer." Reiichi said. "Everyone, this is Jay Arizona. He's a friend of the family and also my house keeper."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone. Master Eiki and Master Kazuki, it's nice to see you."

"You too," said Kazuki.

"Well, I'll be going. Have a good day" Jay said leaving.

"Ok, now that Reiichi is decent, we have a promise to keep" said Eiki. Kazuki and Reiichi nodded. All three walked it to the recording booth. Kazuki sat at the drums and Eiki grabbed his black guitar. Reiichi grabbed a mike.

"I should record this sense you're already in there." said Eric going over to the machine in front of the booth. He pushed some buttons and a red light came on. Eric spoke into the mike on the machine. "Ok guys you can began." Reiichi began to count them in

"1..2..3" and they began to play:

_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wound _

_I'm picking me apart again _

_You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room _

_(unless I try to start again) _

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose _

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I know it's not alright _

_So I'm _

_Breaking the habit _

_Tonight _

_Clutching my cure _

_I tightly lock the door _

_I try to catch my breath again _

_I hurt much more _

_Than anytime before _

_I had no options left again _

_I'll paint it on the walls _

'_Cause I'm the one at fault _

_I'll never fight again _

_And this is how it ends _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean _

_I don't know how I got this _

_I'll never be alright _

_So I'm _

_Breaking the habit _

_Breaking the habit _

_Tonight _

At the end of the song everyone was silent when the three came out of the booth.

"So what did you think?" asked Reiichi.

"T-t-that was amazing." screamed Shuichi with stars in his eyes as he stared at the three. "Did you write that song?" asked Fugisaki, Reiichi nodded.

"Shuichi you should take some lessons from this guy." said Tatsuha.

"He's right Shindou -san. It would be good to learn while we're here." said Tohma. Everyone else nodded.

"You guys are so mean!" Shuichi yelled

"Reiichi -san, can Kumagoro have your autograph." said Ryuichi waving a pen and paper in the air.

"Um sure." said Reiichi, taking the pen and righting his name on the paper. He handed it to him.

"YAY!! Look Kumagoro he signed it." Ryuichi yelled.

"Um Shuichi, if you would like I could write a song for you if that's ok." said Reiichi.

"Would you really, thanks." Shuichi said with teary eyes.

"You're welcome."

"well you guys heard the song, how about we continue the tour?" said Eric with that said, everyone headed back outside.

"So where should we go next?" asked Reiichi.

"How about we go check out the mall." said Eiki.

"Eiki, this is no time for one of your shopping sprees." said Reiichi and Kazuki in unison.

"Besides, its almost noon. All the good stores are probably closed" said Kazuki.

"Ok later then." said Eiki.

"How about we forget the tour and go to Eric's house for some snacks." said Shuichi.

"Snacks big brother? Ya just had ice cream."

"But I dropped mine remember." said Shuichi.

"Ugh don't reminded me." mumbled Eric..

"What?" asked Shuichi.

"Nothing"

"Hey Shuichi, that's now a bad idea." said Eiki.

"We could get to know each other better. It would be lots of fun." Shuichi added.

"How about Eric? Are you in?" asked Eiki.

"Why not. Its not like I have a choice do I." sighed Eric.

"No...no you don't." laughed Eiki.

"So is everyone ok with the plan?" asked Shuichi, everyone nodded.

"So I guess I'm driving." said Eric.

"Yup, none of us brought our cars today." said Eiki smiling. Eric sighed and they all headed to his car.

**Please Review!!**


	3. Getting in trouble

**Chapter Three- Getting in trouble**

When the gang reached Eric's house Eiki, Reiichi and Kazuki looked up in amazement.

"Wow Eric, it's huge" Eiki said getting out of the car.

"It's beautiful, way better then mine," Reiichi smiled.

"Uh, thanks."

"You mean to tell me that you've never invited him over," Tatsuha whispered fiercely. Eiri shook his head.

"YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO ALL MEN!" Yuki said.

"Eiri, you don't have to glare at him like that." Tohma said.

"Kumagoro says that Eric is pathetic." everyone turn to look at Ryuichi and the stuff rabbit.

"Sorry E-Chan, Kumagoro can be so mean sometime, even to Ryuichi."

"I might as well kill you and put you out of your misery" K said with his hand on his gun.

**NOT TO FAR AWAY**

Hiro and Fugisaki stood with three very confused members of Illusion.

"Hey should we be concerned?" they asked.

"No, not at all." Fugisaki and Hiro said in unison.

"You sure, they look like they're about to eat him alive," Kazuki said as he watch the group surrounding Eric.

"Especially that stuffed bear."

"I think its a rabbit."

"Who cares its creepy." Eiki shivered.

Just then Kumagoro turned slightly in their direction.

"UGH SEE!" Eiki shrieked.

"Uh, if we're not going to help him, then shouldn't we a least help Shuichi?" Reiichi asked.

Shuichi was on the ground rocking back and forth chanting. "Snacks, snacks, I need snacks. Snacks, snacks, give me snacks."

"S-Shuichi are you ok" Eric asked.

"SNACKS!!!!!!" Shuichi screamed and ran towards Eric's house.

Everyone watched as he kicked in the door and disappear into the building, he came back with a bag of Doritos and bit into the bag shaking his head like a pit-bull.

"Eric, your brother-" Eiki was cut off by Shuichi howling like a werewolf.

"Someone stop him," Hiro said covering his ears. Bang, Bang, Bang.

"K!!"

K was standing over Shuichi with his gun pointed. "Shut up already."

"I-Is that a gun," Eiki asked.

"Is he dead" Reiichi said with concern.

"He better be, look at my door."

"Are you ok Shuichi," asked Ryuichi.

"Hey, why does he have a gun?" Eiki asked again.

"Shuichi that was very stupid," Fugisaki said leaning over him.

Tatsuha was on the ground laughing and Hiro just shook his head he kind of felt sorry for Shuichi.

" Shindou-san, NG doesn't cover health insurance unless you've been employed for at least 72 months," Tohma informed him.

"What? I thought K worked that out during the meeting last week!" Hiro shouted.

"No, Shuichi said he wanted a bigger dressing room" K told him.

"A dressing room? You traded health insurance for a dressing room, what kind of manager are you?" Fugisaki said with face in his hands.

"Manger, are you sure he's not an assassin? He has a GUN people." Eiki tried again.

"Technically, the leader of the band is in charge of making the permanent plan for the band, just ask Reiichi." Kazuki explained.

"Yeah, we didn't sign our contract until 4 months after we we're hired, so......"

"IT'S ALL SHUICHI'S FAULT!" Fugisaki and Hiro said with rage.

"That's what you get for letting a brat with a head full of pudding negotiate."

"Yuki, that's so mean," Shuichi said finally jumping up.

"SHUICHI!"

Shuichi turned to look at a his very angry band members. "U-Uh what's up guys."

"MY GOD, DOES ANYONE CARE THAT HE, K YOUR MANEGER, HAS A GUN AND JUST SHOT YOUR FRIEND!" Eiki shouted.

Everyone look at one another. "No" they all said in unison.

"Kumagoro and Ryuichi does." Kumagoro shook his head.

"What, Kumagoro were your sense of loyalty," Ryuichi asked. Ryuichi held the bunny to his ear. "What do you mean right next to Shuichi's talent."

"I think I'm starting to like that bear," Yuki said smirking.

"Ugh, I give up" Eiki sighed.

"Finally," Ryuichi said. Eiki looked at him "Kumagoro said that."

**XXX**

Everyone was sitting in Eric's living room and just to be safe, Eric had snacks set out.

"Uh-huh, so can you be here tomorrow...ok thanks," Eric hung up the phone.

"So can they fix the damage or....."

"I have to get a whole new door." Eric sighed.

"I said I was sorry," Shuichi said with a mouth full of pretzels.

"Whatever, your lucky I love you or I'd-"

"I love him to, but IM STILL GONNA KILL HIM," Hiro grabbed Shuichi by the neck and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Wait for me Hiro," Fugisaki said.

Hiro and Fugisaki went into the kitchen with Shuichi in tow and closed the door.

at first it was silent but then…

"NOOOO! IM SORRY BUT THE DRESSING ROOM CAME WITH A LIFE SIZE POSTER OF NITTLE GRASPER!" Shuichi cried.

"YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE SHINDOU," Hiro screamed. "Fugisaki, hand me the cheese grater."

"AY AY SIR."

"OOOOUCH!"

"WHAT ELSE DID THE ROOM COME WITH," Hiro asked.

"N-NOTHING!"

"WHAT ELSE!!"

"A year supply of pokey."

"WHAT!"

"THEY WERE STRAWBERRY FLAVORED."

"THAT'S IT, IM GETTING THE HOT SAUCE." Fugisaki shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**XXX**

"You know I some how feel a little responsible." Reiichi said.

"Me too," Kazuki sighed.

"Don't feel bad if they did bust him for this they'd definably get him for trading a 30% raise for play date with Ryuichi every Friday." K said sipping his drink

"WHAT!"

Everyone looked towards the kitchen door and saw Fugisaki and Hiro. "OH, HE'S A DEAD MAN," they said returning to the kitchen.

"OOPS, MY BAD," K called to Shuichi.

"K!!!!!"

"I guess now you don't have to feel guilty."

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I KIND OF FEEL BAD FOR SHU-CHAN...............OH WELL IM OVER IT SO FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER I NEED YOU HELP **

**WHAT KIND OF CHILD HOOD STORIES SHOULS EIRIC AND SHUICHI TELL HOW ABOUT THE OTHERS PLZ HELP ME . ALSO I NEED A STORY OF HOW THE BANDS MET. ALL EXCEPY SHU-CHAN'S**

**BY THE WAY REVIEWS PLZZZZZZZZZZZ. **


End file.
